


Morgana's Constipation, Zoe's Delight

by AstaWrites



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ass Growth, Desperation, Farting, Gen, Humiliation, Hyper Scat, Masturbation, Scat, Self-Indulgent, Soiling, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Morgana has been backed up for two weeks now, and her performance on the field of battle is starting to falter! What will become of the fallen celestial when Zoe offers some help? Just what is that trickster up to? Will Morgana be able to save her dignity?
Kudos: 23





	Morgana's Constipation, Zoe's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains graphic depictions of flatulence, defecation, female masturbation, and ass growth. If any of those bother you, please move on.

“ **BE STILL!** ”   
  
An orb of dark energy flew from the shackled celestial’s hand, hitting its mark and binding her enemy in place. She was more than thankful that her burden wasn’t impacting her as much as she thought it might, though she could feel her aim and concentration faltering with each passing minute.    
  
“Rrrgh!” Jinx groaned, stuck in place by the dark magic that had impacted her, soon finding herself being peppered with arrows by the sharpest shooting tribal leader around, Ashe. She fell to the ground defeated not long after, her partner nowhere in sight.    
  
“Well done, Ashe.” Morgana spoke, approaching her comrade and patting her back softly. “Humans never cease to amaze me…” she adds, smiling softly to the sharp-eyed woman.   
  
“And well done to you as well, Morgana. That magic never fails to secure a takedown.” The warmother replies, firing off an arrow at a nearby minion as Morgana watched. The poor thing didn’t stand a chance.   
  
_ Good, she doesn’t seem to notice anything is amiss…  _ The Fallen thought to herself, walking away from her partner to place a ward in the river brush. However, she did pause after placing it, taking a quick look to her left and right before reaching beneath her flowing dress and lowering her panties.  _ Please, please let me pass something other than wind! _ _  
_ _  
_ Nearly two weeks. It had been nearly two weeks since anything other than gas had passed by her puckered asshole. She knew being as a mortal was going to be difficult, but she didn’t expect to encounter such a severe bout of constipation! Fruitlessly, she lifted her dress up over her smooth, pale ass and squatted down low, gripping her knees and grunting softly as she gave a push. “Nnngh…”   
  
_ Pppffsssttt… Fffrrtt! _ _  
_ _  
_ An airy wisp of gas led way to a squeaky fart, her asshole flexing in and out with the gas, hidden by her shapely cheeks. “Hnmph… Nnh!” she grunted twice more, the pushing causing her bladder to release and a spray of urine to start splashing onto the ground below. It was a pale yellow, a sign that she was drinking plenty of water. She’d hoped being well hydrated would help her pass whatever mass was inside her for so long… If it did, it wasn’t enough on its own. She’d need  _ something… _ _  
_ _  
_ “Havin’ trouble?”   
  
Morgana was quickly dashed away from her thoughts, looking to her left and right again. Was she hearing things?   
  
“Up here, silly head!”   
  
Sure enough, floating just above her head, was a spunky little girl. Or, at least, what appeared to be a little girl.   
  
“Zoe?! W-what are you…!” the raven-haired woman stuttered, very acutely aware of the compromising position she was in. When she should be in lane getting some gold and experience; she was instead squatting in a brush with her panties around her ankles, fighting a stubborn, dry shit that refused to come out.   
  
“Reeeeeelax! I poop out here sometimes too, yanno?” the strange “little girl” says with a giggle, “Sometimes I just go in my panties!” she adds, giggling even further while slowly drifting down to the ground.    
  
“I did not need to know that!” Morgana growled, loathing the fact that she was still urinating. She couldn’t pull her dress down to cover her privates. Her plump, hairy vagina was in full view of the trickster aspect, spraying a healthy stream of piss onto the ground and forming quite a puddle. Two full lips parted slightly by the steady stream, a mature, succulent peach that Zoe couldn’t help but stare at. It was so big and chubby! For some reason she expected someone like Morgana to have a tidy little pussy with cleanly shaven lips.   
  
“At least you’re drinking plenty of water!” the trickster commented, giggling with her hand held to her face.    
  
“Y-yes, now please stop looking! I should hope only a lover would see me…  **_There_ ** !” Morgana lamented, unable to fight the blush forming on her cheeks. Exposing herself like this, and to  _ Zoe _ of all people! Even though she knew the entity wasn’t really a little girl, it still felt wrong to show her vagina to someone that looked young enough to be her daughter. Or to  **anyone** , for that matter! And to make things worse, she was still pissing! Never had she been spied on while relieving herself, and now it’s  _ Zoe _ of all people who had the privilege of watching her go?   
  
“I told you to relax! I’m a girl too, yanno? It’s okay!” The trickster replied, before shuffling down her shorts and revealing her own bare, innie vagina to the woman. A stark contrast to the woman’s plump, full lips, her own was akin to a pair of fingers clenched tightly together. It stuck out just a bit, enough to form a pleasant little mound that Morgana might have had in her own youth before developing as a woman. “See? It’s just a pussy!” she says with a laugh, wiggling her hips as if showing it off.    
  
“ **ZOE! P-PUT THA-** ” Morgana started to stammer, pulling her dress down the second the hissing sound from her vagina stopped and her flow of piss slowed to a stop.   
  
“Morgana? I need you here!” Ashe called from the lane, wondering where her support was. It did seem like something was… Off about the black haired woman. More so than usual.    
  
“Looks like you’re needed! Here, this ought to help you out a bit!” Zoe chirped, flicking her wrist and pointing towards her ally. A spark flew from her finger, a wisp of bright energy flowing from it and wiggling its way towards the squatting woman. Morgana had no chance to dodge, busy as she was grabbing a leaf to wipe her vagina with.    
  
“W-wait! What ah-  **AH!** ” Morgana stammered, feeling a warmth bathe her lower section as the wild energy hit her stomach.   
  
**_BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Just then, a massive fart exploded out of her puckered asshole, blasting away a couple leaves from behind her thick rear end. The stench of old, festering shit filled the air, making her scrunch her nose in disgust.   
  
“Jeez, you’re stinky! I’d say you have… Nnn… About 20 minutes left? Good luck!” Zoe quipped cheerily, before prancing off back to her own lane, leaving Morgana with a face flushed red and a furrowed brow in frustration. At least she would feel relief, but… 20 minutes? The match hadn’t even lasted 3 yet! She hoped the enemy would allow them a swift victory...   
  
***   
  
  
“Take it, Ashe!”    
  
_ Ffffrrrttt _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Thank goodness, but that one was still a bit too loud… _ _  
_ _  
_ Morgana used the excuse of a tower being low on durability as an opportunity to yell, masking the sound of yet another fart blustering past her clenched cheeks. Thankfully they’d managed to win lane despite the rising urge to take a dump growing in Morgana’s bowels. Illaoi was doing quite well up top, too, and all seemed to be pointing towards their victory being assured. But would it come in time? Did she really have 20 minutes, or was Zoe just estimating? She didn’t sound certain…   
  
**_BBBLRRT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** That one took her by surprise, causing her to double over as a cramp hit her stomach. Ashe must have heard that one…   
  
“M-Morgana?!” The silver-haired woman spoke, rushing to her friend’s side. That was… Certainly a  _ wet _ fart, and she’d never heard the other woman pass gas before. In fact, she didn’t even know someone like Morgana  _ could  _ pass gas. Maybe it came with the “becoming mortal via wing clipping” thing she did? Or maybe Kayle farted too, despite her divine nature? The thought was a bit funny, Ashe had to admit to herself.   
  
“Urgh!” Morgana groaned, as another cramp rocked her midsection. More gas was making its way down the chute, banging against her wrinkled, quivering asshole.   
  
**_BBRRRRGGTTT! BRAAACK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Haahh…” Those were some beefy, dangerous sounding farts she’d just ripped, the stench of rotten meat and eggs filling the air around her. Even Ashe, a tribesperson who wasn’t often concerned about modesty when it came to this sort of thing, was stunned by the immense release of flatulence displayed by her lane partner. Those massive ass-bombs she was ripping were so strong she could see the other woman’s dress fluttering in the breeze, and the foul stench generated by those strong winds nearly made her gag. Just what did Morgana eat?!   
  
“Feel better?” was all she managed to say, holding her friend’s back gently. What else do you do in this situation?   
  
“... Y-yes, apologies…” Morgana responds, trying to hide her flushed face. Now that was  _ two _ people who had witnessed her ripping these monstrous farts. She didn’t want to be seen as one of those haughty divine types, but she also didn’t want to be seen as a fart factory producing the most high-powered gas imaginable.    
  
And the worst part wasn’t just that she was ripping those monsters, the worst part was that these farts were ones that had just slipped by her defenses… They weren’t the full power of her gas, not by a long shot. She wasn’t sure the Hextech latrines available after the match would be able to handle her at this rate. Those flushing mechanisms were quite nice for disposing of average amounts of waste, but the storm brewing in her ass was far from average.   
  
“Come, let’s finish this quick. Then you can… Release properly.” Ashe said, trying to assure the Fallen.   
  
***   
  
**_BBBLLLLRRRPPPTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Ungh!”    
  
**_BBBRRRSSSPPPTTT-BRRRFFFTT! BBBRRACCKK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Morgana, please, try to-”   
  
**_FFFRRT! PRRRRPPTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Just a bit more… Hnnngh!”   
  
**_BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRPPPPPTTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Oh… Hah…”   
  
Another bad attack had hit the raven-haired woman, forcing her to double over in pain and shuffle to the side bush in bottom lane. Ashe was struggling to even breathe near Morgana at this point, her massive farts smelled like the worst kind of burning garbage. With the frequency these gas attacks were hitting with, and given the smell and wetness of some of those raunchy butt burps, Ashe was wondering if they should find a place for her to take a dump at this rate.    
  
It was so bad, in fact, that Morgana wasn’t even sure she’d shit herself or not. Which was why she was doubled over with her panties down, her dress lifted up and over her thick, pale ass. Her rubbery asshole, adorned with a wreath of wiry black hair, was flexing in the open air. In and out, like she was kissing the cool breeze, her asshole visibly larger and meatier thanks in part to Zoe’s devious magic and in part to these massive farts constantly ripping out of it. What was once a well-formed, slightly large but still quite tidy looking asshole was now almost horse-like in nature. Ashe couldn’t help but peek at that thick shitter, amazed at the size and shape of it. Did this come with Morgana’s interesting birthright? Did Kayle’s asshole look like that? Ashe’s own was a bit on the larger side, but this was a proper gaper she was looking at. It looked like it could fit a fist!   
  
“I… Apologize again for my… Bowels…” Morgana said, catching her breath and trying not to gag on the atrocious scent her ass had made. The steam of vile smog exiting her ass was nearly visible at this rate with how thick and humid her gas was. In fact, Ashe swore she actually saw steam leaving her hole after that last massive fart! She definitely wasn’t divine when it came to her bowels, nor a refined and dignified master of magic. No, she was more like a sick horse, blasting out these ill winds so forcefully that it rattled leaves and loose twigs on the ground behind the firing zone. If these were just her farts… Whatever shit was brewing inside there must be one helluva beast.    
  
“It’s quite alright… Are you done?” Ashe said, gently patting the woman’s back to comfort her. It seemed to work, Morgana’s muscles relaxing a bit… Maybe a bit too much.   
  
**_FFFFRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Ough!” the black-haired woman grunted, as a squeaky fart sputtered out of her hole. This was truly obscene… Ashe could see that wrinkled shitter visibly wobbling and sputtering with that fart, like a pair of lips blowing a raspberry. Not only that, but a disgusting, brown slime had oozed out along with it, like the lips were drooling after having some chocolate.    
  
“Morgana… I understand that you’re having a rough go of it, but our allies need us to take this tower…” Ashe said, trying to get the show on the road, so to speak. Illaoi was pinging bottom lane, wondering what was going on. Zoe was being mostly silent, and their jungler was just roaming around. It all hinged on them getting this inhibitor.    
  
“Yes, yes, let me… Let me get decent, then we can go.” The woman finally said, pulling up her panties and dusting off her dress.    
  
***   
  
Baron Nashor crumpled before the raven-haired woman’s feet, her allies all cheering with joy at their victory. Morgana, on the other hand, could scarcely move. It took every last inch of willpower within herself to hold back the behemoth banging at her backdoor. She could feel how swollen and obscene her asshole had become, Zoe’s magic doing much more than just move things along inside her. Instead, it had also transformed her once tight and well-formed hole into a big, wet maw that was constantly leaking some sort of brown grease into her panties. She could feel the changes happening, slowly but surely, her asshole pushing against the fabric of her panties that had started digging into her ass, clinging to the skin due to the wet slime oozing from her hole.   
  
Quickly, she ducked into a brush and pulled down those soiled undergarments, wondering if she should just abandon them. A sticky glob of her anal grease clung to the cloth as she pulled them off her thighs, a long strand of the smelly brown gunk forming between her legs before snapping off and falling into the puddle in her underwear. She did loathe the loss of these panties, but they were the only thing keeping this anal lubricant from staining her dress or even worse, splattering on the ground in front of her peers.   
  
As she was deciding, she suddenly folded over as a cramp hit her body. She barely had enough time to move her dress out of the way before-   
  
**_BBBOOOORRRRGGGGGPPPPTTTT-SSSPPRRRACCCKKK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Argh!”   
  
**_FFFFRRRRGGGGPPPPTTT! BBBRRRGGPPP-SPRRT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** She knew then that the farting had ceased. From now on, anything that passed by her puffy asshole would be in the shart category exclusively. The thought made her dread the outcome of her panties. She hoped a thorough washing would be all she needed, but if she were to rip any of those massive eruptions into them they’d most likely be ruined permanently.    
  
And what a cacophony of explosions they were. The first guttural, deep fart gaped her ass a full inch as it burst from her hole. A normal woman’s asshole might feel the stretch was quite a bit considering it was just a fart, but for her new stinking, greasy donut shitter it was akin to the width of a pencil. Even gaped an inch wide her asshole was wrinkled and thick, plenty of loose skin abound to stretch even larger. Inside the depths of her asshole, which would be visible to anyone behind her when she let rip that fart, was a wealth of that brown anal slime. It dripped from the roof of her ass like it was a moist cave, the floor and walls of her colon forming even more of the disgusting ooze. Naturally, this oily, disgusting ass-snot was ejected with her farts, spraying the ground below her with the steaming hot muck. It ended with a sudden wet note, even wetter than before, a jet of the slimy liquid squirting out of her before her ass sealed shut just long enough for her grunt.   
  
The next enormous fart she had no control over. Her ass was already loosened up by that last burst, the thick donut poofing out a full inch before flowering open and belching out more hot, beefy gas. Her fart-reek fumigated the bush with the foul aroma of rotten eggs, decaying meat, spoiled fruit, and straight nose-burning sulphur that could gag a Bilgewater rat. She was forced to hold back a gag as she smelled the horrid stench, the hot and humid air now visible as a smog of steam bursting from her hole as it shuddered in the wind. She could feel her massive asshole pushing apart her cheeks to expel this waste gas, a feeling unlike any she’d experienced before. She could feel it quiver like gelatin as the foul wind blew through it, ending in another wet shart that added to the puddle of scat juice below her.    
  
“Huh.. hah… nngh…” Morgana panted, rubbing her ailing stomach. Was this really worth the eventual release? Carrying around this burden was quite bothersome, and she knew it’d have to come out eventually, but this constant farting and cramping almost made her wish for the constipation again. Almost. Something else inside her, however, was enjoying the immense relief each of her horrific farts brought. Enjoying it a bit too much… Was this more of the trickster’s magic? Despite the situation, Morgana found that blissful feeling was making her feel a bit… Raunchy. A blush hit her face, thinking back to when she farted in front of Ashe like a sick cow. What would the warmother think of this recent bout?    
  
_ Stop it Morgana! That’s disgusting! _ _  
_ _  
_ She thought to herself, shaking her head. Of course she couldn’t be feeling that way about relieving herself! It was simply a natural thing that mortals do, there was nothing sexual at all about how great her asshole felt  **gaping** around those massive farts. How she could feel the sticky, hot skin of her donut pressing against her pasty full moons. How tingly and warm her bowels felt when she ripped those nasty fucking farts…   
  
She shook her head again, trying to clear her thoughts. But there was a buzzing in her crotch that wouldn’t go away! This must have been Zoe’s wild magicks at work! There was no way she was getting wet from thinking about ripping just one more fart! Just one more, just to be sure she was empty for now… That was all, nothing else!   
  
Giving another grunt, she spreads her legs slightly and deepens her stance into a half-squat, reaching back and pulling apart her thick ass cheeks. Were they bigger? She always had a good amount of meat to her ass, but her ass cheeks definitely felt larger in her hands. Normally she could palm them quite easily while bathing, but they had expanded along with her asshole it seemed. Not only that, but gazing at her legs revealed her thighs and calves were both chunkier, her hips wider… Just what the fuck did Zoe do to her?! She could worry about it later, for now she just wanted to deflate a bit more before being back on her way. Readying herself, she gave a slight push with a nasally grunt, and that was all that was needed.   
  
**_BBBBBBRRRRRRRRGGGGPPPPPTTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** One final horn blaring into the open air, signaling the end of her gas attack. Her asshole gaped a good amount for this last fart, big and wet enough for someone to shove two fingers inside easily. She could feel her asshole gaping open, venting the foul steam welling up in her bowels… And it felt  **good** . If she wasn’t careful, her…  _ Urges  _ could’ve gotten the better of her just then, with how incredibly pleasurable the release was. It seemed like each fart felt better than the last, a buzzing, tingling feeling in her plump cunt nagging at her for attention. She could handle that after she was done with this match, it was bad enough that she was farting like an ill beast in the middle of the river like she was. Masturbating on top of that would be downright inexcusable. So, she reached down to shake some wetness off of her panties before rolling them back up her thighs, wincing as she feels them squelch between her cheeks. It was a slimy, sticky feeling that was wholly uncomfortable, but she’d bear with it until the match was over.   
  
***   
  
**Ending 1: In the Bushes**

**  
** “Victory!”    
  
The word rang out into Morgana’s ears. It was more than the usual relief of victory, however, it was her salvation. She’d finally be free of the storm raging in her bowels. It had grown to a crescendo as her adrenaline surged during her team’s final push, nearly ending up with an accident in her panties and an embarrassment she’d never forget.    
  
But she also knew she wouldn’t be pushing the abomination in her bowels out into a proper receptacle. No, this horrific dump was not going to wait but a minute longer. She didn’t even try to make it to a lavatory, her best bet would be to squat in some bushes and try to get it over with quickly. Though, given the sheer volume of scat she could feel bulging in her stomach… It was a safe bet that she’d be squatting for a while.    
  
As if her body was preparing all of her waste for exit, she’d noticed her stomach had started swelling along with her ass. It went from a slight pouch to now looking like she was in the early stages of pregnancy. Her stomach felt bloated and hard, full of gas and shit that was awaiting expulsion. Her ass had stopped its growth for now, it seemed, but what she was left with was an ass thick enough to stick out of her dress obscenely. Other people surely must have noticed, though no one seemed to comment on it. Her once perky, tight ass was now a massive dumper that wobbled as she walked, almost throwing her off balance as she got used to the feeling of having these two massive slabs of plump, gelatinous fat weighing down her rear end. Not only that, but her horse-like asshole was doing its best to swallow her panties, the once well-fitting garment now looking like a piece of twine compared to her puffy turd-cutter. She was surprised they were even still attached given the new size of her ass and hips, the piece of clothing showing several rips and tears as her fat expanded outward. Any hope of saving them would be lost now.   
  
As she quickly made her way to the middle lane following their victory, Ashe caught sight of the poor woman. She considered following to make sure she’d be alright, but she started to feel a bit of shifting in her own bowels. Morgana would rather die than shit in front of someone, much less watch someone else shit, Ashe figured. She did, however, spot Zoe slinking off towards the middle lane as well.    
  
**_BBLLLOORRRRGGGGGGPPPPPTTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Argh!” Morgana groaned, gripping her stomach and clinging to a nearby tree as her ass unloaded a hellacious explosion of rancid bowel gas into the air. Her dress was lifted almost entirely by the enormous fart, fluttering in the wretched winds like clothes hung to dry in a tornado. Grass was flattened behind her massive ass, which parted around this column of disgusting wind like a huge, invisible cock was being shoved inside her. Her asshole had to gape a full 2 inches to expel this fart, her panties ripping further as they were pushed to their limit by her abhorrent release. The stench was powerful: A cloying, choking reek that clung to the nostrils. It was a wet, soggy, burning garbage smell that made the poor woman gag, waving a hand in front of her face in the vain hope of dispelling the demonic fumes. To make matters worse, the wet slime accumulating in her asshole was expelled like diarrhea with this latest fart, blowing all over the grass like her asshole had sneezed. Was she technically shitting at this point? She didn’t know.   
  
**_BBBBRRRT! BRRRRPP! FRRT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** More gas belched out of her asshole, not carrying enough force to part her cheeks. The fact that these farts were passed through the wobbly flesh gave them a sort of slapping noise, her ass cheeks visibly jiggling as they passed through. She was running out of time… At this rate, she wasn’t sure she’d even make it to a bush. She was hoping to let loose her bowels in the river, seeing as she could easily wash herself right after in that case, but her pace was so slow that it was looking like less and less of a possibility. Would she really have to relieve herself without even bushes to cover herself with? What if someone came down the lane for whatever reason?   
  
No, she’d have to move on. Grunting, she clenches her thick ass cheeks together and starts to slowly work her way towards the river. Every step she felt her control faltering, her stomach making angry gurgling noises as liters of gas surged through her system, butting up against the solid plug that had been clogging her up for so long. She could feel it boiling and bubbling inside her bowels and smashing against the turgid shit deep inside her, like she was inflated like a balloon then plugged up with a heavy iron club.   
  
“Oough!” A sudden cramp hit her as she reached the steps to the river, feeling like she was punched in the gut. She quickly stood up straight as she felt her feces course through her rectum and slam right against that beastial gape between her cheeks. Thinking quickly, she slapped a hand between her mounds of ass flesh and pressed the other hand to her stomach. She could feel it: The head of her turd pressed against her hand, barely covered by her panties. It was so solid that it felt like a rock, covered in that disgusting ooze that lubricated her hole and helped it slide out. She supposed now that the reason for at least  _ some  _ of these changes must have been to help her ease this log out. Given the dryness, the hardness, the sheer  **girth** of the shit turd gaping her hole out… Suffice it to say her more modest asshole she’d had at the start of the match would have been torn by this mammoth. In fact, she wasn’t even sure she’d be able to pass such an enormous width with her previous equipment. It was just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak, but already the mound of shit she was pressing against was the width of her palm!   
  
Holding that log in her hand like she was trying to push it back in, Morgana took the smallest of steps possible down the stairs. Each step made the log shift further forward, stretching her wider and wider. Even with her new asshole, it was astounding how wide she was being gaped. But, it wasn’t painful at all. In fact, it was actually somewhat… Pleasurable. The feeling of finally evacuating this leviathan of a dump, even if it was only just past an inch out, was heavenly. Her chubby cunt moistened, making her bite her lip and blush as she took another step. Not long now, not long until she could unleash this burden…   
  
_ Ffffsssttt… ccrrkkk… _ _  
_ _  
_ Her asshole whistled and crackled with escaping gas, like steam escaping from an open valve in one of those Hextech machines she’d encountered before. Only the open valve was plugged with a hard, weeks-old  **log** of dung.  _ Log _ was the only real way to describe what was pulling open her asshole. It genuinely felt like her asshole was gripped around a thick tree branch with how dense and hard this thing was. She wondered if it’d somehow get any thicker, given it was already thicker than her ankle. She’d find out soon, as her salvation had arrived. She felt the cool water between her toes as she stepped into the river, waddling with her legs spread towards the bush. Her hand was now properly cupping this gigantic turd, holding it like she was about to pluck it out of her asshole at any moment. Her hand failed to fully envelop the tip of this log, having to outstretch her fingers just to cling onto it. It felt like a pillar of rough cobblestone in her grasp, with webs of anal mucus clinging between the “stones” that comprised its girth. Several hard nuggets fused together into a totem of anal filth that stretched her asshole out mishapenly as it passed… And it felt incredible. The ridges and knots in this titanic monument massaged her asshole wonderfully as they passed through, sending jolts of pleasure up her pussy lips to her fleshy pink pearl. It was only moments away now, but she almost wanted to cherish this moment of being plugged up for even longer. She wanted to feel those nodules of waste stretching her asshole in odd angles, feel the sheer weight of waste pressing through her colon. It all felt so  _ good!  _ A relief she’d never known before, even when passing large stools in the past. A shiver ran up her spine as she entered the brush, her asshole pushing out the log another inch into her grasp. Her panties were now on their last leg, stretching straight out along with the shit pushing out of her. It wasn’t a brown tail, it was a pole sticking straight out of her ass. Unaffected by gravity due to its density and hardness, it stuck out of her bowels and sizzled in the air; it even lifted her dress slightly as another shift in her innards pushed it out even further.    
  
Quickly stumbling into the bushes, Morgana gripped the sides of her panties and started to tug them down. However, instead of them sliding off… They simply tore to shreds, unable to handle any more pressure being applied to them. Disregarding this fact, what Morgana did next was something she didn’t even realize she was doing until it was over. She undid the straps to her dress and tossed it to the dirt, leaving her entirely nude from head to toe. On her modestly large breasts, her thick nipples were already stiff, goosebumps radiating on her body as a small breeze hit her skin. She didn’t know exactly why she felt the compulsion to strip nude… Something about this massive log was making her feel a bit wild and randy in a way she hadn’t felt in a long while, if ever. Her puffy cunt was swollen and red with arousal, drooling her fresh cream onto her tightly-closed thighs. It buzzed and ached for attention, practically on its knees and begging her for some fingers to dip in and stir it up. But instead, she gripped her thighs, spread her legs, bent over, and pushed.   
  
“Hhhnggg!” she grunted, her asshole finally free to unleash this demonic presence from within her bowels. But even as she gave a push, even as she felt like there was a thousand tons of force pushing against this turd, it was slow going. Now fully naked, anyone behind her would be able to see just how monolithic this log was. It was dark brown and knobbly, sticking out of her thick ass cheeks like a wine cork. More of that anal lubricant dripped from this beast, falling to the ground in small pitter-patters every so often. Her impressively huge rear end was parted around it, smearing the pale skin with streaks of brown. And  **fuck** did it feel amazing!   
  
“Hhaahhnn! Nnh!”   
  
_ Ffffsssttt- _ **_CCCRRRRKKKKKKK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Another heave gave way to several more inches of dense gigaturd sliding out of her ass. It was impossibly thick, she was sure even Illaoi would be brought to tears trying to pass this impossible pillar of filth. And yet, it only caused her the slightest bit of discomfort as it gaped her open nearly as thick as her thigh once was. Her legs used to be slender but shapely, now thick and meaty. Her hands sunk into that tender, creamy flesh, gripping it as if trying to hold on for dear life. Her teeth grit together, her pupils narrowing, drool forming on her lips as she grunted like a laboured cow. Would this shit ever end? Already it must have been 8 inches in length, and it damn near felt like it was that thick in diameter as well. It would be slow going to fully birth this abomination… But would it be the end? She felt so much scat and gas inside her, she was certain that even this enormous movement wouldn’t be the end of her dump.    
  
It would take a full foot of the rock-hard log falling out of her before it finally started tilting towards the ground. Though she had urinated earlier, now that she was pushing out this massive plug there was pressure put on her bladder. A small trickle of urine sprayed from her cunt, parting those thick flower petals once again and splashing against the belly of her turd. It was a modest stream, much unlike the hosing she’d given the ground when the match had begun. It seemed her dump would be the main event for right now… And what a main event it was. She was forced to deepen her stance as the turd started crawling out faster, getting softer but never any thinner as it slid out of her. The massaging her bestial asshole was receiving made her shiver, her cunt now drooling something much slicker and slimier than piss. The stream stopped after a few seconds, being replaced by a strand of creamy girlcum stretching down towards the ground below from between her chunky thighs.    
  
On and on the turd gave her pleasure, Morgana feeling an odd tactile sensation as the mass touched the ground below. She’d never expected in her life to drop a loaf of dung so long that it would touch the floor below her while she wasn’t even in a full squat… But she also never expected her cunt to buzz with arousal from nothing other than taking a shit. Her hands slowly shifted backwards from her thighs to her fat ass, feeling the smooth skin. Almost acting on instinct she deepened her stance even further, her knees bent nearly at a 90 degree angle. Grabbing handfuls of her succulent ass flesh, she pulled the cheeks apart and really exposed that fat pucker of hers. This helped alleviate the smearing as the gooier, softer part of the log rubbed past her cheeks. She could already feel stains from where it had met skin, the log now a creamy brown as opposed to the dark, tree-bark color of the head. Curious, she peeked between her legs to see just what colossus she was birthing. Her jaw dropped.   
  
She’d never seen a piece of shit so large in her life. Even a wild animal wouldn’t make a pile of dung so huge just from one turd! The blunt end had touched the ground and laid like a fallen tree, and now a slightly thinner, softer tail-end was lazily coiling over it like a tree snake. There were small tears and cracks in the soft end, where pockets of gas sizzled out and added to the rotten stench in the air. The whole thing was wet and steaming, the heat and size of it causing clouds of putrid miasma to form which nearly choked her. A small part of her mind wondered how Zoe would react to her shitting such an obscene load, maybe even a mischievous thing like her would be put off by the wretched smell. 

Eventually, as the turd slimmed further and further, Morgana felt like the end was in sight. Her log had messily coiled over itself several times now, getting steadily lighter and softer as it went. What laid on the ground was what appeared to be a fallen log covered with various shades of peanut butter, steaming on the ground like a freshly cooked meal. Her equine asshole was depositing the sticky loaf without any pushing necessary on her part, allowing Morgana to simply relax and enjoy the pleasurable feelings. She’d obviously never taken a dump this large in her entire life, and so the elated feelings of relief were almost overwhelming. A content look was on her face, a sharp contrast to the grimace she’d been wearing at the log’s thickest part. Finally, with a sputtering fart, the massive turd slipped from her ass and slapped against itself. A sigh left her lips as she felt her ass suck in and out, blossoming like a rose as it stayed gaped after that incredible release.

“Haaahhh…” she coos softly, a shiver running up her spine as she felt the cool breeze blow past her thick, rubbery asshole. It was a fairly peculiar feeling, one that she’d never experienced before. Hell, she assumed most people had never felt their asshole so gaped that they could feel the wind blowing  _ into  _ it. But this bliss would only last a moment until a cramp hit her stomach, forcing her to clench her teeth. Something much softer was shooting down her plumbing. 

**BBLLLOORRRRPPPSSTTT!**

A scattershot of sticky mud was launched out of her asshole, splattering all across the ground and coating her steaming shit pile in clumps of her fresh waste. For at least four feet behind her, traveling out in a cone, glistening clods of gnarly shit muck splatted onto the ground below. This release lasted a solid fifteen seconds, before Morgana was left panting to catch her breath. Just how much waste was she going to expel? Her innards still felt like they were churning, bubbling over with gas and scat. She wondered for a moment if she could hold it in until she got to somewhere more proper… But an ominous gurgle from her bowels dashed that thought away.   
  
A thinner, sticky rope of dung started to messily coil out of her ass, covered in tears from leftover pockets of gas exploding out of it. Morgana huffed and shivered as it rolled out of her ass, the feeling much more pleasurable and soothing than the more violent, bulky stools from earlier. It was so nice, in fact, that those feelings of arousal were growing… Taking a look from side to side quickly, Morgana released one of her flabby ass cheeks and carefully dove her hand between her legs.   
  
The result was immediate, a moan leaving her lips as she slid her middle finger between the puffy folds of her hairy cunt. It was slick with much more than just piss, making it easy for her to slide her middle and index finger deep inside herself. She could feel the continuous release through the wall between her asshole and pussy, one of the many peculiar sensations she’d been able to experience that day. It felt… Good. REALLY good. Being stretched from both ends like this… Morgana’s fingers were pistoning in and out of her cunt in no time, strands of her feminine spunk drooling out between her legs.

The release from her ass finally tapered off after it had grown to be several feet long, the monstrous pile of shit behind her now nearly touching her ankles and coming up near her knees! She’d never dreamed ANYONE could take a shit so massive, but here it was… Steaming right behind her. And yet, she was so close to cumming… She needed more! Just… one… More!   
  
**_FFFRRRRRSSSGGGGGGPPPPTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “OOOOHHHH~!!!”    
  
Two things happened at once. Firstly, her asshole dilated and birthed a disgusting eruption of semi-solid, sloppy butt magma that shot out of her in an arc, forming a second pile right behind the first one as it was jettisoned out of her ass at breakneck speeds. This next release  **alone** would have doomed any poor latrine she’d slammed her fat ass on, the constant stream of muddy shit slop caving in on itself several times as she forced it out of her overburdened bowels.    
  
However, that wasn’t the only release. With a cry of pure ecstasy, Morgana’s cunt started to spasm and tremble as she was caught in the throes of orgasm. Her fresh cream squirted out of her cunt like piss, spraying onto the ground below her feet as she continued fingering herself through her orgasm. Her thick bush was getting soaked, her legs trembling as she struggled to maintain upright through the incredible release.   
  
However, all good things must come to an end… Eventually the powerful cascade of sewage exploding from her ass became a runny dribble, her asshole spitting out leftover globs of waste onto her first pile before finally sealing shut. Her cunt settled down, her arousal fading slowly, her face starting to turn red as the gravity of what just happened dawned on her…   
  
And, hiding just out of sight, watching the entire debacle happening... Zoe sighed happily; two fingers crammed up her wet cunt, and a pleased grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was definitely a bit rushed, I'll have to revisit it sometime.


End file.
